


Heartstrings

by BarnesAndNobleCruiseShip



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Genderfluid Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance is a musician kinda, Lotor is a cunt, M/M, Protective Keith (Voltron), fluff?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-02 22:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarnesAndNobleCruiseShip/pseuds/BarnesAndNobleCruiseShip
Summary: There he was. He was sitting at the bar at a local club. The music was blaring and there was people everywhere. He had no idea where Shiro disappeared to.  He was alone.He was looking at everybody dancing on the dance floor. He saw one specific person dancing. He instantly knew he had to meet him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YonaDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YonaDawn/gifts).



> I made this for a friend who absolutely loves Lance and I got bored one day and wanted to mess with them. Enjoy!

Keith was never one to go out and party. He wasn't very good at socializing either.

“C’mon get dressed we're going out.” Shiro, Keith's older kicked his feet to get his attention.

“Do we gotta?” Keith looked up.

“How long has it been since you left this house?” Shiro held his arms out for keith to grab them.

“It hasn't been that long asshole.” He took his brother's hands and hoisted himself up. He walked into the hallway of his house and went to his room. He put on jeans and a t shirt.

“I really really hate you sometimes Shiro.”

“Your gonna thank me someday, tonight you're going to meet the person you're going to spend the rest of your life with.”

Keith scoffed and shrugged his jacket on grabbing the keys to his brothers car.

************

There he was. He was sitting at the bar at a local club. The music was blaring and there was people everywhere. He had no idea where Shiro disappeared to. He was alone.

He was looking at everybody dancing on the dance floor. He saw one specific person dancing. He instantly knew he had to meet him. 

He turned towards the bar, finished his drink and turned around but didn't see the mysterious man that had caught his attention. He hung his head in disappointment. 

He decided to stay for one more drink then leave. Suddenly someone tapped his shoulder. “Is this seat taken?” Keith looked up and it was the man that captured his attention.

His cheeks burned a bright punk, “No go ahead and sit.” Keith smiled. 

“I’m Lance.” The man smiled and stuck his hand out to shake Keith's.

“Im Keith.” he shook his hand

“Are you here with someone?” Lance ordered a drink and sipped it.

“Yeah,” Keith tried so hard not to stare too much but the man was too beautiful.

“Oh-” lance seemed, upset? No no no not upset he was rather sad.

“I came here with my brother but he disappeared somewhere. I’m actually about to leave. I just paid my tab.” Keith looked at Lance. God he was perfect. “So uh- did you come here with anybod-” 

Suddenly this guy that had platinum long blonde hair came rushing over and held Lance, “Yes he did he came with me his boyfriend. Now if you'll excuse us we need to go have a chat.” The blonde glared at keith and looked him up and down.

“Bye Lance,” Keith waved but immediately regretted it ‘really Keith? Waving your in a club and he's two feet away. Your such an idiot.’

“Bye Keith it was nice to meet you” Lance smiled and walked away with the blonde.


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since he met Lance he’s felt i guess you can call it empty. And since he learned that Lance what in a relationship he was heartbroken. 

He had never noticed how big his house was. It had three bedrooms and two bathrooms. The three bedrooms were a lot more useful when Shiro lived with him before he met Allura.

“Pidge it just sucks.” Keith sighed and plopped down on his friend Pidge’s couch. “He looked so beautiful on that dance floor. And then his dickwad of a boyfriend showed up.”

“Did you get his number?” she was in her kitchen cooking something. “Oh and Hunk’s on his way over.”

Keith buried his face in one of the decorative throw pillows. “I hate life.”

“Quit being so emo idiot. Did you get his name?”

“His names Lance, and his eyes are the most beautiful things you've ever seen. You could get lost in them if you stared too long.”

“Hey I know a Lance, do you think it’s your lover boy?” 

Keith's head popped off the pillow. “Show me a picture of your Lance.” Keith jumped off the couch and darted towards Pidge snatching her phone in excitement. He got extremely excited when he saw the picture of Lance. “That’s it! that’s him!! You gotta help me get with him. please pidge i'm begging you!”

Keith got down on his knees with his hands in the air. “Ok ok ok I'll try my best now get up and help me cook weirdo.” she laughed and continued to cook. He went back to the couch and laid down face first.

Suddenly someone practically kicked down the door. “Piiidge.” The voice sounded familiar.

Keith didn't pick his head up he just waved even though he didn't know who it was.

“Lotor’s an asshole and he broke up with me cause he got jealous of this really cute boy that i was talking to at the club.” 

Keith jumped off the couch. “Lance?”

Lance whirled around and his face gleamed with excitement “Keith?!” Lance ran over and hugged him but soon stopped and took a few steps back. “Sorry,” Lance half smiled and let out a huff of air.

“Sorry to hear about you and that blonde guy.” Keith looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. “Hey Pidge I’ll call you later, I just remember I gotta go do something.” 

Keith practically ran out of her apartment. ‘Your so stupid you should have stayed for dinner.’

************

[10:38] Keith : Pidge help me, someones knocking on my door

[10:40] Pidge: Answer it idiot

[10:40] Keith: What if it’s a serial killer Pidge? 

[10: 43] Pidge: Just fucking answer the door you dimwit

[10:44] Keith: Your really helpful arent you?

************

Keith put his phone down and stood up and slowly walked towards the door. He slowly opened and his face instantly burned a fiery shade of pink. “L-Lance? What are you doing at my house?”

“Pidge and Hunk told me that you wanted to hang out.” He smiled, “I brought dinner. I hope you don’t mind. They said you loved Chinese food.” 

“Yeah that's fine, come in.” He moved aside and let Lance in. “Kitchens to the left.” 

Lance looked around, “Dude no way!” he ran over to a corner in the living room. “You have a guitar?!” He picked it up and his eyes were gleaming.

“Oh it’s not mine it’s my brothers, I guess he didn't take it when he moved out.” Keith smiled “You play?”

“A little, I’m not very good. I only know one song.” He smiled and set the guitar back down. 

“I’m sure your awesome.” Keith sat down with a plate of food, “play me a song.”

“Really?” Lance cocked his head to the side.

“Yeah. I wanna hear you play.” Keith smiled and watched lance closely as he picked up the guitar.

He started strumming and began singing a song called ‘Would You be so Kind’. 

“Oh, would you be so kind as to fall in love with me, you see I’m trying. I know you know that I like you but that’s not enough. So if you will, please fall in love. I think it’s only fair. There’s gotta be some butterflies somewhere, wanna share? 'Cause I like you but that’s not enough. So if you will, please fall in love with me” Lance smiled 

“Holy shit.” Keith was speechless. He wanted to grab Lance by the collar of his jacket, pin him against the wall and kiss him. “Hey uh Lance, I know it’s only been like a week since you and Lotor broke up but would you want to go catch a movie with me sometime?” Keith's face instantly heated up. “Y-you don't have to answer that. I wasn't thinking I'm sorry.”

“I would love to Keith.” Lance smiled and carefully set down the guitar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith was supposed to go pick Lance up at his apartment so they could go to the movies. But he couldn't bring himself to get out of the car to go in and knock on his door.

Tonight was the night. Keith was taking Lance out on a date. He had clothes thrown everywhere in his room. ‘Alright Keith think, what does Lance like?’ 

He had settled with dark blue jeans a black t shirt, a navy blue and cherry red flannel shirt along with black boots. 

Keith was supposed to go pick Lance up at his apartment so they could go to the movies. But he couldn't bring himself to get out of the car to go in and knock on his door. ‘Come on Keith you can do this.’ 

Keith got out of his car and held onto the single rose tightly as he walked into the building and made his way up to Lance's apartment. 

He was standing in front of his door. Keith took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It swung open a few seconds later. 

Lance was wearing jeans, a white and blue shirt that said lions on the chest and a green jacket. “It’s about time I thought you ditched me.” Lance looked down, “Is that for me?” he pointed to the rose Keith was holding.

“Yeah, I didn't know what kind of flowers you liked or if you even liked flowers so I got you a rose.” Keith smiled and his face burned.

Lance took the rise and went inside to put it in a vase. He soon returned to Keiths side and closed his door. “Where we goin?”

“Well I was planning on going to the movies but I have something better.” Keith smiled and started to walk down to his car.

A few minutes later Keith parked his car in a restaurant parking lot. “My brothers girlfriend said this place was amazing.” Keith got out and rushed over to Lance's side to open the door for him.

“What kind of food is it?” Lance fot out and waited while Keith closed the door and caught up with him.

“I think she said Cuban.” Keith walked beside Lance 

“No way! I’m Cuban!” Lance beamed.

“That’s so cool!” Keith’s smile was somehow even brighter than Lance’s. 

************  
After dinner the plan was to drop Lance back off but Keith remembered that Hunk told him that Lance loves to look up at the stars so he did what any rational person would do to impress their crush. Keith drove to the countryside.

“Why are we all the way out here?” Lance questioned when suddenly the car came to a stop on the top of a decent sized hill. 

“Star gazing, Hunk told me you love to look up at the stars.” He smiled and got out of the car and opened Lances door for him. He looked up at the sky. “I can see why you like to stargaze so much, its beautiful.” 

“It really is,” Lance smiled and stared up at the stars.

They climbed in the hold of Keiths car and sat back talking and looking at the night sky.

Suddenly Lance stopped talking and looked down. “Keith I have to tell you something, Lotor hated it but I hope you can accept me and love just as much.”

“Whatever it is, I will always care for you with all my heart.” Keith turned on his side and was facing Lance.

“I'm genderfluid, and Lotor hated it and he would never accept it.” Lance couldn't bring himself to look at Keith.

“Lance… “ Keith sucked in a huge breath “Lance look at me.” Keith tucked a finger under Lance’s chin and gently pulled Lance's face closer to his. “There are those beautiful eyes I love so much. I love you for you. Got it?”

Lance smiled, “you treat me so much better than Lotor did. And you said you loved me, he never told me that.” Lance threw his arms over Keith’s shoulders and hugged him tightly. He was so happy he was on the verge of tears.

Keith hugged back just as tight, “That’s what friends are for. I’ll never leave your side unless you want me too.” Keith smiled and broke the hug. He used the pad of his thumb to wipe away the tears that escaped from Lance's eyes. 

Lance nodded and held Keith's hand. 

They laid back down. Lance laid his head down on Keith's chest and listened to his slow and steady breathing. 

After hours of holding each other and staring up at the stars Keith noticed Lance had fallen asleep.

Keith smiled and carefully sat up and slid off the hood of his car. He carefully took Lance into his arms and put him in the car. He drove Lance home and carried him up to his apartment. Lance woke up just enough to fish out his keys from his pocket and unlock the door.

A lamp in the far corner of the small and dainty living room. 

“Thank you for bringing my boyfriend back home safely,” Lotor stood up and moved closer to the two of them. 

“You two aren’t together anymore asshole.”

“No we are, he lied to you.” Lotor had a smirk on his face “He lies, he cheats, he's an absolute mess. He thinks he can parade around in girly clothes and paint his nails. He’s sick. You wouldn’t want to date someone like that would you?”

“He’s not the sick one you are.” Keith carefully set Lance down on the couch and pushed Lotor. “Let him live his life how he wants.”

“News flash mullet, you don’t want him, he’s just a burden!”

The yelling caused Lance to wake up but he didn’t sit up.

“You were the burden, he’s full of life and ready to leave you in the dust!” Keith pushed Lotor harder causing Lotor to step back and regain his balance then he was up in Keith's face yet again.

“Your an idiot for wanting to date him. You're both pathetic, you complete each other.”

“Don’t talk about him like that, yeah you're right about me being pathetic, but he’s not. You’re not any better ya know?”

Lotor just scoffed and looked down at Keith. “God you're pathetic, sticking up for him.” Lotor’s smirk grew. “He’ll never love you. It’s plain as day you’re in love with him. He’ll lie to you and say he loves you back but really he’s sneaking out early in the morning to go see someone else,” Lotor began to walk around Keith. “He cheats, it’s in his blood. He got it from the last person he was with. He was being used, so now he uses people. Have fun with him.”

“Lies, they're all lies.” keith mumbled to himself. 

“What was that?” Lotor smiled a evil smiled and cupped a hand to his ear, “I couldn’t hear you,”

“Lies! There all lies!” before he knew what he was doing he punched Lotor. 

Lotor rubbed his jaw, “Not as weak as you look string bean,” Lotor threw a punch and hit Keith in the nose instantly breaking it, blood was slowly running down from his nostril.

He threw another punch but harder this time. The force was so strong Lotor lost his balance and fell on his ass. Keith was on top of him repeatedly hitting him “You're a liar! He would never use someone!”

“Keith!” Lance was sitting up with wide eyes, “Keith get off of him!” Lance rushed over and peeled Keith off of Lotor. 

Lance helped Lotor up and pushed him out of his apartment and slammed the door. He slowly turned around and looked at Keith, “Are you ok?”

Keith just smiled and went over to hug Lance. Lance hugged him back. “Thank you for standing up for me but he’s right, I use people.”

“I don’t care, as long as i get to be your friend it’s enough for me. I know you could never possibly love someone like me anyways. Besides, your waay out of my league.” Keith smiled and broke the hug and chuckled while rubbing the back of his neck. “I better leave so you can sleep.” He turned and started towards the door but Lance grabbed his wrist.

“You can stay if you want.” Lance smiled. 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to keep you up.” 

“I’m positive Keith.” Lance smiled and went into the kitchen and got a wet washcloth and wiped off the blood that had already dried. “You sure you ok? I think he broke your nose.” Lance took a closer look, “Yeah, it’s definitely broken.”

“It’s fine just give me a second.” Keith braced his nose between his his fingers and suddenly jerk his nose. A loud crack filled the room making Lance instantly wince. “There, all good.”

“God damn Keith. Be careful.”

“Aye- Aye captain.” Keith faked being a cadet and saluting. Suddenly the light turned off and Keith heard Lance curse under his breath.

“Sorry, this constantly happens, the breaker is complete shit.” he lit a couple of candles around the living room. “Feel free to sit down or grab a drink.” Lance disappeared but came back shortly. 

“Hey can i play some music off of my phone? Since the power is put i figured i could play music. 

“Yeah go ahead.” Lance smiled

“Sweet.” Keith got his phone out and put on a random playlist on his phone. After the first few songs he regretted it. It continuously played slow sings. 

He went to change that station when Lance held out his hand for keith to grab. “Care to dance? Lotor dragged me away the first night i met you before i could ask if you wanted to dance.”

“Yeah,” Keith smiled and took Lance's hand and stood up. Keith placed his hands on Lances waist and Lance had his arm resting on Keith's shoulders. Lance’s hands found their way in to Keith’s hair. They slowly swayed in place getting lost in each other’s eyes and the different smells surrounding them.

“Lance?”

“Yeah keith?”

Instead of replying Keith slowly leaned closer to Lance's face and Lance leaned closer to Keiths. They both slowly closed their eyes. Keith could feel Lance’s breathe on his lips. They were so close when the lights came one causing them to break away and look around. Keith looked at Lance and his cheeks turned a light pink. Lance's own cheeks turned the same color.

They leaned back in when Keith phone started ringing. “Oh come on!” Keith practically yelled as he picked up his phone, “What?!” He answered it not realizing it was Allura calling.

“Keith please hurry to the hospital, it’s Shiro, he was in a car accident.” She sounded worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure when i can upload the next chapyer but I'll upload is as soon as I can. Thank your for reading! It means so much to me to be able to make fics that make people smile (And hate me for cliff hangers) but that's besides the point


End file.
